vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the sixth season of . There is not that much information on these minor characters. 6x01}} TVD_0047_6x01.jpg|'Jessie' by 6x01}}|Jenna Kannell Jessie is the girl of the couple in the woods, on whom Elena feeds from. TVD_0063_6x01.jpg|'Teen Boy' by 6x01}}|Nyell Segura Teen Boy is the boy of the young couple in the woods, on whom Elena feeds from. *Alumni by 6x01}}|Gregory French *Diner Patron by 6x01}}|Trey McGriff 6x02}} TVD_0293_6x02.jpg|'Coat Check Girl' by 6x02}}|Salina Soto Coat Check Girl is a witch, with whom is having fun in order to retrieve information about a coven that could help him find a way to bring Bonnie and Damon} back. 6x03}} Halter_Girl.jpg|'Halter Girl' by 6x03}}|Marshay Weaver *Diner Patron by 6x03}}|Trey McGriff *Frat Guy by 6x03}}|Andrew Robert Scott 6x04}} TVD_1716.jpg|'Gail' † by 6x04}}|Tadasay Young Gail was the pregnant girlfriend of Zach Salvatore. She was later killed by Damon}, but in the hospital, where she was brought by Stefan, Grayson Gilbert managed to save the baby's life. Stefan later compelled Zach to forget about Gail & Sarah. TVD_1316.jpg|'Chuck' by 6x04}}|Christopher Johnson Chuck was the guy at the bar, where Stefan went with Elena, in order to show her how to start over. He and Stefan started fighting later, because he had killed his brother, but because Stefan was drunk, Elena, who has forgotten her coat after leaving the bar, returned and stopped the fight, and compelled Chuck to leave the bar. Bartender-604.jpg|'Bartender' by 6x04}}|Dale Ritchey 6x05}} TVD_0634.jpg|'Frat Boy' † by 6x05}}|Vincent Farrell Frat Boy was at first seen getting bitten by newly-turned vampire Ivy. She managed to resist the temptation of blood and let him escape, although injured. Trying to find help, he was later hit by a driving accidentally. When Liv showed up to help Tyler help him survive, and after a talk with Dr. Laughlin on the phone, due to the fact that they could not help him survive, Liv caused suffocation to the boy, so that Tyler would not trigger his werewolf curse once again. TVD_0504.jpg|'Girl' that played Lady Whitmore, was injured after Tyler caused disaster with his car, in the Homecoming tradition party of Whitmore College. Due to her severe injury, Elena used her blood to heal her. Later on, Liam saw the girl leaving completely healed, which fact made him suspicious about Elena. That later caused Liam and Elena's relationship to be affected negatively. 6x07}} Greg.jpg|'Greg' by 6x07}}|Brody Wellmaker *Whitmore Medical Student by 6x07}}|Andrew Robert Scott 6x09}} TVD_0450.jpg|'Taxi Driver' † by 6x09}}|Dominick Vicchiullo Taxi Driver was killed by Kai, after transporting him with his car to Mystic Falls, as Kai had no money to pay him. *Waitress by 6x09}}|Hunter Denoyelles 6x10}} Male-Doctor.png|'Male Doctor' by 6x10}}|David An Female-Doctor.png|'Female Doctor' by 6x10}}|Pam Smith Female-Patient.png|'Female Patient' by 6x10}}|Carina Worm 6x11}} Oncologist.png|'Oncologist' by 6x11}}|Karen Abercrombie Gallery-Owner.png|'Gallery Owner' by 6x11}}|Yvonne Angulo *Art Professor by 6x11}}|Wesley Gordon 6x12}} Doctor-612.png|'Doctor' by 6x12}}|Keith Arthur Bolden *Nurse by 6x12}}|Rhiannon Koehler 6x13}} *College Student by 6x13}}|Eric McCrea *College Student by 6x13}}|Josh Weikel 6x14}} EMT-614.png|'EMT' by 6x14}}|Barry Kennedy Jr. Principal_Weber.png|'Principal Weber' by 6x14}}|Dan Bright 6x15}} Pastor.png|'Pastor' by 6x15}}|Brad Sanders Woman-615.png|'Woman' by 6x15}}|Yvonne Singh Police-Officer.png|'Police Officer' by 6x15}}|Daniel Pruitt Mourner.png|'Mourner' by 6x15}}|Aja Wooldridge *Church Mourner by 6x15}}|Valdez Williams *Mystic Grill Mourner by 6x15}}|Darla Perez *Mourner by 6x15}}|Carla Shinall *Cop #1 by 6x15}}|William Willet 6x16}} Bartender-616.png|'Bartender' by 6x16}}|Lane Miller Seth.png|'Seth' by 6x16}}|Jeremy C. Turner *Raver by 6x16}}|Steven A.D. Taylor *Dancing Patron by 6x16}}|Chace Beck *Raving Party Kid by 6x16}}|Laidee P. Jas 6x17}} Female-Student.png|'Female Student' † by 6x17}}|Amber Watson 6x18}} Bartender-616.png|'Bartender' † by 6x18}}|Lane Miller Female-Student-618.png|'Female Student' by 6x18}}|Gabrielle Byndloss Dr_Gabler.png|'Dr. Gabler' † by 6x18}}|Brian Patrick Murphy Chris.png|'Chris' † by 6x18}}|Daniel McGraw *Steward by 6x18}}|LB Brown 6x19}} Waitress-619.png|'Waitress' by 6x19}}|Brandi Leigh Lindsey 6x20}} Officer-Baker.jpg|'Officer Baker' by 6x20}}|Anthony Dalton *Hot Party Guest by 6x20}}|Geena Bocci *Bachelor Party Guest by 6x20}}|Jessica Marie C. *Bachelor Party Guest by 6x20}}|Jennifer Kathreen Larson *Bachelor Party Guest by 6x20}}|Dennise Renae Larson *Bachelor Party Guest by 6x20}}|Natasha Lester *Mystic Grill Patron by 6x20}}|Valdez Williams 6x21}} Reverend.png|'Reverend' by 6x21}}|Lisa Stewart Seals Old-Man.png|'Old Man' by 6x21}}|Robert Yatta Old-Woman.png|'Old Woman' by 6x21}}|Andrea Frye Little-Boy.png|'Little Boy' by 6x21}}|Bryce Zentkovich *Wedding Guest by 6x21}}|Carla Shinall 6x22}} Gemini-Coven-Member-1.png|'Gemini Coven Member #1' † by 6x22}}|Andrene Ward-Hammond Gemini-Coven-Member-2.png|'Gemini Coven Member #2' † by 6x22}}|Karen Tiegren *Medical Patient by 6x22}}|Whitney Bryant *Glass Face Girl by 6x22}}|Kristi Von See also *Season Six Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters